


Sour Grapes

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Episode 43 Baron's Ultimate Transformation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: "Liars, cowards... those kinds of bad children... they are easy prey for bad grown-ups..."





	Sour Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on events from episode 43, more specifically on this scene.

Ryoma closed his fingers around Mitsuzane's thin neck and pushed the boy against the wall violently. 

"Liars, cowards... those kinds of bad children... they are easy prey for bad grown-ups", Ryoma breathed, his face so close. Micchi shrieked and tried to push the bigger man away, in vain. Ryoma stepped closer, their bodies touching uncomfortably. "You are a very bad child, Kureshima Mitsuzane, and I'm a bad man..."

Ryoma yanked Micchi by the collar and threw him on the cold floor, one strong hand in his chest, the other working on his cargo shorts. Mitsuzane closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I am really trying to make things easier for both of us, Mitsuzane!" Ryoma slapped Micchi, leaving an ugly red palm in his otherwise pristine white face. Micchi stopped fighting, tears rolling down his aching cheeks. He shook uncontrollably when he saw Ryoma's penis already hard.

"Please, Professor Ryoma... please!", Micchi cried.

"Naughty Mitsuzane, begging for dick... what are you, fourteen? No, sixteen? At your age I had already fucked the entire cram school". Ryoma slid his hand across his member, up and down.

"Please Ryoma... don't... I won't tell anyone, just let me go!", Micchi implored.

The professor abandoned his cock and went for Mitsuzane's trousers. He took a moment to admire the naked boy under him: soft thighs, pink organ and barely any hair. His hole was deliciously virgin. Ryoma licked his lips.

"It's been a long time since I took someone's virginity. Guess who it was?" Ryoma spread Mitsuzane's legs apart. He didn’t fight; Micchi knew he didn't stand a chance against the stronger, older man. "I fucked your brother. Takatora was still virgin at 22, can you believe that?"

Mitsuzane let out a loud gasp when Ryoma penetrated him with no preparation. 

"Nii--", Micchi said faintly.

"Takatora-niisan won't help you now. Do you know why? Because you killed Takatora-niisan..."

Ryoma laughed, thrusting in and out of the child without mercy. Mitsuzane passed out.

"I suppose I'm being too rough to baby Mitsuzane... not that I'm going to slow down", Ryoma muttered to himself and pushed even deeper, until he was completely inside Micchi. Mitsuzane’s unresponsive body moved with Ryoma's thrusts, his head hitting the floor in a constant rhythm. Ryoma pulled out and came on Micchi’s legs. 

"This is for Takatora...", he whispered to Mitsuzane’s wrecked body.


End file.
